gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Deal or No Deal/DOND In Popular Culture
DOND was parodied on Saturday Night Live (SNL) a few times. On an April 8, 2006 episode with Antonio Banderas then a May 17, 2008 episode with Steve Carell respectively. Ironically enough, both show aired on the same network (NBC). 11 years later, on a January 19, 2019 episode. It was parodied again as a "Government Shutdown Edition" during the cold opening featuring the logo from the CNBC reboot where the partial government shutdown appears to be at a crossroads. Instead of Mandel, it was hosted by Steve Harvey (portrayed by Kenan Thompson) introducing Donald Trump (portrayed by Alec Baldwin) to the game noting to him that "We decided to do this in the only format you can understand - a TV game show with women holding briefcases". So it was that a host of Washington contenders and pretenders held the secrets suitcases, urging Trump to take their deals and end the shutdown. On a June 15, 2006 episode of online animated series SuperNews! called "Iran: Deal or No Deal?" spoofed DOND as Nuclear Deal or No Deal where Iranian President Mahmoud Ahmadinejad becomes a contestant on the show and features such as: getting bombed, getting nuked, economic incentives and getting occupied. In 2006, DOND was ranked #26 by Game Show Network (or GSN) as one of The 50 Greatest Game Shows of All Time, the special was hosted by Bil Dwyer. The show 30 Rock has a share of references and parodies of DOND, in the October 25, 2006 episode called Blind Date the show can be head in the background. In the November 8, 2006 episode called "Believe in the Stars", when Jack asks Tyler that if he would like to host DOND in his own home, he holds up the board game of the show. In the January 18, 2007 episode called "The Head and the Hair", the show is spoofed as Gold Case hosted by John McEnroe (former host of The Chair). In the February 15, 2007 episode called "The C Word" a hobo version was spoofed. In the October 4, 2007 episode called "SeinfeldVision", a clip is shown with Jerry Seinfeld being digitally inserted into a contestant. DOND was parodied on Mad TV twice in November 25, 2006 with Ty (portrayed by Jordan Peele) and Carl (portrayed by Keegan-Michael Key) and later in April 14, 2007 with a guy named Jerry (portrayed by Ike Barinholtz) as contestants. Michael MacDonald portrays as Howie Mandel on both parodies. Deal or no Deal parody - Mad Tv Deal Or No Deal Parody MadTv On a 2006 episode (originally November 27, 2006) of the short-lived dramedy show Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip called "B-12", DOND was briefly mentioned and spoofed during Mandel's opening monologue. In the May 9, 2007 episode of Medium called "Heads Will Roll", Allison Dubois (portrayed by Patricia Arquette) dreams of becoming a contestant on DOND but only to be accused of cheating after picking the six lowest amounts in order from Round 1. Medium Heads Will Roll DOND scene 1.png Medium Heads Will Roll DOND scene 2.png Medium Heads Will Roll DOND scene 3.png Medium Heads Will Roll DOND scene 4.png Medium Heads Will Roll DOND scene 5.png Medium Heads Will Roll DOND scene 6.png Medium Heads Will Roll DOND scene 7.png Medium Heads Will Roll DOND scene 8.png Medium Heads Will Roll DOND scene 9.png Medium Heads Will Roll scene 19.png Medium Heads Will Roll DOND scene 10.png Medium Heads Will Roll DOND scene 11.png Medium Heads Will Roll DOND scene 12.png Medium Heads Will Roll DOND scene 13.png Medium Heads Will Roll DOND scene 14.png Medium Heads Will Roll DOND scene 15.png Medium Heads Will Roll DOND scene 16.png Medium Heads Will Roll DOND scene 17.png Medium Heads Will Roll DOND scene 18.png NOTE: This sequence also features Mandel and the models from the show. Deal or No Deal was parodied on Sesame Street from a August 16, 2007 episode "4138" as "Meal or No Meal" hosted by "Howie Eatswell", a parody portrayal of Howie Mandel. Instead of cash inside the cases, food is inside to make a meal. Instead of the banker, it is the "baker" that is making the offer. It turns out that the baker making all the meal deals is Cookie Monster. When Howie tells the contestant that there was 100 cookies on Dish #2, Cookie jumps out and eats the cookies. In the hour-long September 23, 2007 episode of Family Guy called "Blue Harvest" DOND was briefly parodied where Vader (Stewie Griffin) board's Leia's ship looking for the plans, while Leia (Lois Griffin) has hidden it in one of the 26 briefcases, In the end Vadar/Stewie wins very little money but nevertheless is just happy to be on TV. NOTE: This episode in particular was a parody of the classic 1970s film Star Wars. DOND was briefly parodied in the 2008 box office flop Meet The Spartans (parody of the 2007 film 300) where Xerxes (Played by Ken Davitian) offers a deal to Leonidas (played by Sean Maguire) that if he surrenders, he and his people go on a vacation. Meet_the_Spartans_DOND_Spoof_1.png Meet_the_Spartans_DOND_Spoof_2.png Meet_the_Spartans_DOND_Ladies.png The Disney teen sitcom Sonny with a Chance spoofed and referenced DOND twice. In the April 26, 2009 episode "Sonny and the Studio Brat" When Sonny Munroe (played by Demi Lovato) first meets Dakota Condor (played by G. Hannelius) the underpriviledge girl, there is a poster for Meal or no Meal which is a parody of DOND. Sonny_with_a_Chance_Sonny_and_the_Studio_Brat_Meal_or_no_Meal_Poster.png Sonny_with_a_Chance_Sonny_and_the_Studio_Brat_Meal_or_no_Meal.png Sonny_with_a_Chance_Sonny_and_the_Studio_Brat_Meal_or_no_Meal_3.png ADDITIONAL NOTE: This episode also featured a poster for Tween Gladiators which was a spoof of the short-lived 2008 NBC revival of American Gladiators. Also in the May 3, 2009 episode called "Promises, Prom-Misses", Nico & Grady (played by Brandon Mychal Smith and Doug Brochu respectively) try to dance with some of the girls from Meal or no Meal. Sonny_with_a_Chance_Promises_Promisses_Case_Girls_1.png Sonny_with_a_Chance_Promises_Prom-Misses_Case_Girls_2.png Fellow DOND models Claudia Jordan, Megan Abrigo, Leyla Milani and Lisa Gleave represented DOND as the won The 2009 Game Show Awards on June 6, 2009 (hosted by Howie Mandel) for "Favorite TV Game Show Models". A 2009 episode of Catch 21 featured a celebrity edition with fellow DOND models Marisa Petroro, Patricia Kara and Leyla Milani. Kara won the main round with $1,500 for her charity ($500 bonus for scoring the first 21 in the game) and winning an additional $1,000 in the bonus round for a grand total of $2,500. The 2009 rap album appropriately titled Deal or No Deal by Wiz Khalifa is a reference title of the show itself. In 2010, Jessica Robinson appeared as one of the interviewers for GSN's on going ad campaign called "The World Needs More Winners". In the 2011 comedy film Butter, the Flanagans are watching DOND on TV. Butter_DOND_scene_1.png Butter_DOND_scene_2.png ADDITIONAL NOTE: This clip features first million-dollar winner Jessica Robinson. In 2013, DOND was listed as one of The 60 Greatest Game Shows of All Time by TV Guide magazine. DOND was briefly seen in the opening credits of the 2013 romantic comedy-drama film Don Jon. ADDITIONAL NOTE: This clip featured the 200th episode. A 2016 episode of the Netflix original adult animated series BoJack Horseman called "The BoJack Horseman show"; during a daytime drive by, a billboard of Eel or No Eel can be briefly seen on top of a store called Washington Mutual as of which in turn is a parody title of Deal or No Deal. Category:Deal or No Deal Category:In Popular Culture